Paradise
by daAnglingKitten
Summary: my first fic. betrayed by friends will hurt, betrayed by your love ones is the worst. what will you do if you where forced down a path that will tear you a apart? would you run or stay and please them? read and review please. Revised.


**Me: hi minna. This is my first fic. most of the characters will be OC. But I'll try to make them stay true to there original personalities.**

**So please no flames and I'm sorry if there any mistakes. Please enjoy my first chapter.**

Chapter 1

A young girl sat stirring into the opened sea. She watched as the ripples of waves crashed into the open shore. Hot tears made their way down her cheek. Shutting her eyes she could see flashes of memories flooding back to her.

_Flashback_

"_You useless girl can you do nothing right. You are a disappointment to us. Why can't you do anything right for ones" a man screamed at her as he threw her into a dark room._

"_I wish I never gave birth to you. You are stupid and a crybaby who is good for nothing. Go and study for once. No food for you for the next three days until you learn to behave" the woman screamed at her as she locked the door. Laying on her bed the girl wept and dreamed for death to take her from this world._

_I'm in the room without a light  
The room without a view  
I'm here for one more treacherous night  
Another night with you  
It tortures me to move my hands  
To try to move at all_

"_Usagi, you bitch. You are late again. What kind of a princess are you? Why can't you act like a proper princess for once" Rei screamed at her as she walked into the temple. _

"_You are supposed to be our leader. But all you do is cry and fail at everything. You are weak and all you do is get in the way." Mina said angrily as she slapped her in the face._

"_I think we should punish her then maybe she will learn to be a princess and a warrior" Lita said smiling as she grabbed Usagi by the arms and led her to the dark room. Inside the room was a torturing chamber complete with devices that even the toughest person will die at the sight of it. Usagi was slowly strapped into a bed. She did not struggle or try to run away. She knew from experience that it was no use. With her weak body she would not able to go very far. _

_My body is cut and broken  
It's shattered and sore  
My body is cut wide open  
I can't stand anymore  
It tortures me to move my hands  
To try to move at all  
And pulled  
My skin so tight screams  
And screams and screams  
And screams some more_

_Usagi did not cry or screamed or even made any sounds as they began burning her. She closed her eyes to lessen the pain. She could hear them laughing as they took turns. She didn't talk to them. She was so used to this. She no longer felt any pain. The light that she ones had died long ago. To be replaced by darkness that grew each day. Consumed by greed and blinded power she gave them. They could not see they were tearing her apart. All they could see was her faults and all they wanted was there perfect princess. Something she knew she could never be. She was forced down a path. That she never wanted. They destroyed her, they killed her. Her only savior now was to escape to a place where she was free and alive. A place where she called paradise……_

_It hasn't always been this way  
I remember brighter days  
Before the dark ones came  
Stole my mind  
Wrapped my soul in shame_

Now I live among the dead  
Fighting voices in my head  
Hoping someone hears me crying in the night  
And carries me away

Set me free of the chains holding me  
Is anybody out there hearing me?  
Set me free

**A/N**

**Me: there you have it my first chapter. **

**Usagi: it so sad. I cant believe they would do that. (starts crying)**

**Rei: I agree. I m not that mean, I would never do that to usagi.**

**Lita: me neither**

**Mina: me too. Usagi is like a sister to me. She is my twin.**

**Ami: hey how come I m not in this chapter, it not fare.**

**Me: sorry ami, I didn't add you in cause you are to nice. Torturing and hurting someone its just not in your character.**

**Ami: ok I guess your right**

**Me: I promise to add you in the next chapter and I know this dark chapter but all will get better in the end. Just wait and see.**

**Rei& Lita& Serena & mina& ami: OK!!!!!**

**Me: anyway the lyrics I used in this fic belongs to Casting crown and The Cure. Please read and review and tell me what do you think? **

**Thanks **

**JA NE!!!!**


End file.
